La guerre des époques
by ken birds
Summary: Hermione et Ron sont devenus prefet. Harry se sent seul et va donc vers Seamus. Ensemble ils vont crée une potion qui les emmeneras, avec Luna et Dobby, dans le passé. Ils vont faire la connaissance des maraudeurs. Mais, surtout, ils vont avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Une grande guerre se prépare.
1. Seamus, un mystére ?

"Désolée mon vieux, Hermione et moi devons aller à la cabine des préfets. À plus tard vieux."

Harry chercha alors une cabine où il y aurait peut être Ginny. Ah mais non, Ginny était dans la cabine avec son nouveaux petit copain Dean Tomas. Saleté.

Il chercha encore et trouva une où il y avait Seamus et Luna.

"Bonjour, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Ensemble ?" Demanda t-il l'air innocent

"Dean m'a lâché pour aller avec Ginny." Dit-il avec une voix faussement attristé.

"Ginny m'a lâché pour aller chasser les nargoles avec Dean."Dit-elle l'ai convaincu

Et pendant que Seamus réprimait un fou rire , Harry, lui , s'installa en face de lui. Ils jouèrent aux échecs,Harry pensa que c'était bien mieux de jouer avec quelqu'un comme Seamus qui était aussi nul que lui même. Et il rigolait à s'en tordre le ventre. Avec eux deux, Harry a eu la joie de ne pas penser à la mort de son parrain pendant deux heures.

_WAW ! Il m'a fallut 6 ans pour savoir que Seamus était le garçon le plus drôle qui n'ai jamais existé sur cette Terre. Derrière les jumeaux Weasley bien sur. _pensa Harry. _Je devrais prendre le temps de plus le connaître. Mais oui, bien sur. Je vais me mettre avec lui en potion puisque ni Ron, ni Dean n'ont pris cette matière._

Après êtres descendu du train, il alla avec Ron et Hermione saluer Hagrid qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis 2 mois. C'était toujours un réel bonheur de retrouver Hagrid. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé rencontrer un jour quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui.

Une fois la répartition finit, il pouvait enfin manger; c'est pas trop tôt se dit-il à lui même.

_Par Merlin ! On a le temps de crever de faim tellement cette répartition est longue. _Pensa Harry.

"Par Merlin ! On a le temps de crever de faim tellement cette répartition est longue." C'est Seamus qui avait parlé et Harry eu un sourire en pensant que Seamus et lui étaient finalement pas si diffèrent. Oui c'est clair, cette année il apprendra à connaître Seamus comme il connaissait Ron ou Hermione.

Une fois avoir bien mangé, le directeur se leva :

"Une autre année commence. Une année différente où je l'espère la menace de Lord Voldemort ne vous empêchera pas d'étudier convenablement, maintenant j'ai le plaisir de vous présentez le professeur Horace Slughorn qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions. Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal sera assuré par nul autre que notre cher professeur Rogue..." annonça le professeur Dumbledore.

La table des Serpentard applaudit la nouvelle avec grande joie tandis que les 3 autres tables restaient bouche bée devant l'annonce.

"Moi qui m'enchantait de ne plus avoir à le supporter, c'est raté !" entendit-je de la bouche de Ron.

"Oh non, je vais passer de Efforts Exceptionnel à Désolant !" Se plaignit Seamus.

Et il avait bien raison car avec Rogue comme professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal était comme si on avait affiché un panneau en plein milieu de la Grande Salle qui criait "Oublie ton rêve de devenir auror !"

_Non, je n'abandonnerai pas mon but de devenir auror. Je suis né pour être auror, comme mon père, et je le serait. _Pensa t-il.

"Ron ! Arrête de manger ! On doit aller guider les première années !" s'exclama Hermione.

"Bon très bien. J'arrive" dit-il en jetant son gros morceau de poulet. "Et si tu pouvais arrêter de crier comme une sauvage, ce serait bien, tu vas faire peur aux gamins sinon.

"LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES DE GRYFFONDOR PAR ICI SIL VOUS PLAÎT" cria Ron en s'échappant d'un Hermione qui avait le visage aussi rouge que le boucle d'oreilles en cerise de Luna.

Et Harry s'éloigna .

"HARRY ! Attend moi." C'était Seamus qui venait de crier en lui priant d'attendre.

"Tu es tout seul ?" s'étonna Harry.

"Oui, Dean est parti dire "bonne nuit" à Ginny dans un coin du château, donc je me disait qu'on pourrait monté ensemble dans le dortoir."

"Si tu veut. Au faite tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ta famille ?"Mettant son plan pour mieux connaître Seamus en action.

"Non c'est vrai, que veux-tu savoir ?"

"Tes parents. Moldu ou sorcier ?"

"Mon père est un moldu et ma mère une sorcière. Mais, je suis sûr de te l'avoir déjà dit ça non ?"

"Je ne pense pas, Comment se sont-il rencontrer ? Les sorciers habitent généralement dans des villes sorcières et ne se mélangent que rarement aux moldus."

"Eh bien enfaîte, ma mère m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eu son véritable première amour durant sa septième année, c'était le bonheur pendant un an mais il a préféré rompre à la fin de la scolarité de ma mère à Poudlard. Elle était triste, si triste m'a t-elle dit, qu'elle a préféré aller se réfugier dans le monde moldu. Et c'est là qu'elle a rencontré mon père." raconta t-il

"Qui était son amour de jeunesse ?"demanda Harry impatient de savoir.

"Je ne sais pas elle ne me l'a jamais dit, je sais juste qu'elle ne l'a plus jamais revu."

"Triste histoire.."

"Je confirme, moi même j'ai été estomaquée quand elle m'a dit qu'elle a eu des amours de jeunesse"

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Arrivé aux dortoirs, il ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. La journée avait été plutôt bonne.

...

Alors des avis ?

Vous savez qui est le mystérieux amours de la mère de Seamus ? une petite idée ?


	2. Potion qui fait des dégats

Aujourd'hui, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Il avait l'impression que la journée sera riche en émotion. Et même si il commençais par potion rien ne pourra lui enlever sa joie. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de son parrain Sirius.

Il se prépara, réveilla Seamus et alla manger avec lui dans la Grande Salle :

"À ton avis, il est comment le nouveaux prof de potions ?"me demanda Seamus.

"Eh bien je pense que c'est un vieux Serpentard en quête de pouvoirs et de reconnaissance mais il ne doit pas être méchant. Pas plus que Rogue en tout cas."

"Oui, personne ne peut rivaliser avec Rogue"

"Hum hum, vous parliez de moi peut être ?" demanda un certain Rogue qui venait d'apparaître dans le Grande Salle.

"Nous disions que vous étiez le plus gentil des professeurs de cet école ." Dit Harry

"Et que niveau beauté personne ne peut rivaliser avec vous." Continua Seamus

"Et bien jeune gens même si ce que vous dîtes est vrai, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous donnez une retenue."

Il s'apprêta à s'en aller quand une voix l'interrompit :

"Et pour que motif valable voulez vous nous mettre en retenue ?" demanda Harry approuver par Seamus.

"Et bien je n'ai me pas les chouchous qui veulent se faire bien voir par leur professeur ." Et il parti en les laissant là, bouillir de colère.

Peu de temps plus tard aux sous sols :

"Bonjour les enfants, Je suis le professeur Slughorn et je vais vous enseignez l'art de la potion. Je vais d'abord vous préparez pour savoir où vous situez vous dans le niveau. Nous allons préparer une potion intitulé _"putatis in persona"_. Qui veut dire en français "penser dans la personne". Si vous buviez cette potion, vous pense à une personne de votre chois et vous pourrez lire c'est pensé. Juste savoir ce qu'il pense, à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Bon à vous de jouez. Les instructions sont aux tableaux, bonne chance.

Harry comme convenus faisait équipe avec Seamus tandis que Hermione faisait équipe avec Susan Bones.

Harry, après avoir vu Seamus préparait les potions, put dire qu'il avait un réel don pour ça. Dommage que Rogue ne l'avait pas vu.

"Voilà, j'ai presque finit ! Il me manque plus que mettre une pincée de l'essence magique de deux baguettes différentes. Harry, je te fait l'honneur de mettre ton essence en premier."

Il secoue pendant 5 secondes sa baguette et une petit poudre vert en sortie et se pose dans le chaudron.

"C'est ton tour Seamus." dit Harry avec joie en pensant qu'il allait être les premiers à finir leurs potion

Il fit la même chose qu'Harry. Il secoua sa baguette pensant 5 secondes et une petite poudre bleu turquoise sortit de sa baguette mais au moment où elle toucha le chaudron, la potion explosa en échappant de la fumée entre un mélange de vert et de bleu.

Au bout d'un moment, il se sentit aspiré puis décollé du sol. Puis il tomba lourdement sur de l'herbe. De l'herbe ? Pourquoi de l'herbe ? Il n'était pas censé être dans un cachot en train de faire une potion ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit qu'il était dans le parc de Poudlard, comment a t-il fait pour atterrir là bas alors qu'il était dans les cachots de Poudlard ?

Et puis, il regardait autour de lui, et , découvrit qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait Seamus , ce qui pour Harry était normal puisqu'il était à côté de lui au moment de l'explosion. Mais il y avait aussi Luna, que faisait-elle là ? Elle n'était pas censé avoir cour ? Et il y avait aussi ... DOBBY ?

"DOBBY ! qu'est ce que tu fait ici ? Demanda Harry avec suprise

"Dobby l'ignore monsieur, Dobby est aussi surpris que vous monsieur. Dobby était en train de faire la vaisselle quand Dobby est tombé tête en avant sur parc de Poudlard monsieur." répondit Dobby en s'inclinant.

"Et toi Luna ?" Demanda Harry en se tournant cette fois ci vers Luna.

"Comme Dobby, j'étais en cours et je me suis retrouvé ici. Ça doit être un coup des Ronflaks Cornu, ils on ce pouvoir tu sais ?"

"Oui, plus tard. On doit aller voir Dumbledore. C'est peut être un coup de Voldemort, qui sait ?"

"Tu deviens un peu parano là Harry !"Se moqua Seamus

"VIGILANCES CONSTANTES" Dit-il en se rappelant des consignes de Maugrey

Et ils allèrent, droit vers le château mais soudain le visage de cette femme rappela quelqu'un à Harry... Mais oui c'est...

A SUIVRE ...

...

Vous avez aimé ?

Qui est cette mystérieuse femme qui rappelle quelqu'un à Harry ?


	3. Il a bien dit futur ?

Par Merlin ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Impossible ! Peut être était-elle sa fille. En tout cas à part les rides, la ressemblance entre cette jeune femme et McGonagall est troublante.

Tiens, elle se dirige vers nous, elle a l'air en colère. Elle me regarde avec la même sévérité que sa mère ou peut être tante me regarde quand je m'attire des ennuies et Merlin sait que ça m'arrive souvent.

"Potter ! Je vous emmène chez le directeur là c'en est trop ! Vos blagues me pourrissent la vie ainsi que la vie de vos camarades ." Elle s'arrêta et jeta un regard vraiment très étrange à mes amis et reprit : "Qui êtes vous ?"demanda t-elle d'une voix très sec à rendre jaloux Rogue.

"Bonjour, jolie demoiselle, je me nomme Seamus, Seamus Finnigan pour vous servir, ma belle !"

Elle devînt toute rouge, et je pense que c'est plus par colère qu'autre chose heureusement qu'il y a Luna pour lui sauver la mise :

"Luna Lovegood, madame, si je puis me permettre mais nous ne vous connaissons pas, aucun de nous quatre. Pouvez-vous vous présentez ? on est jamais trop prudent en ces temps de guerre." demanda t-elle d'une voix si innocente que le sosie de McGo eu l'air assez surpris.

"SUFFIT ! Cela suffit vos blagues puériles qui n'ont ni queue, ni tête. Vous ne m'aurez pas cette fois, vous aller chez le directeur et vos amis ainsi que l'elfe aussi.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs vides à cette heure là en se demandant qui était cette femme si sévère, et arrivérrent devant la gargouille.

"Café au lait"

Quoi ? C'est ça le mot de passe de Dumbledore ? Mais c'est ... Brillant, vraiment très intelligent de sa part.

Nous montons les escaliers avec impatience car on a tous hâte d'avoir enfin des réponses à nos questions mais une fois avoir franchi les portes du bureau de Dumbledore ce n'est justement pas lui que nous voyons mais un homme roux et mince avec de long cheveux et des lunettes en demi-lune.

"Bonjour monsieur, nous cherchons le professeur Dumbledore sil vous plaît sauriez vous pas où il est passé ?"

Le roux me regarda avec un regard malicieux et me dit :

"Ne cherchez plus ! Vous l'avez devant vous."

Oh je ne le voit pas. Ah oui, il peut se rendre invisible. Et c'est un petit comique notre directeur adoré.

Alors Luna, Dobby, Seamus et moi décidons de se mettre à sa recherche partout dans son bureau mais sans résultat. Aucune trace de Dumbledore nulle part ici, c'est alors que je me retourne et que je voit les yeux de ce pauvre inconnu roux. À mon avis, il doit être comme Percy : un peu coincé sur les bords ,besoin de pouvoir... Un vrai petit -je en rigolant avec moi même.

"Mais enfin jeune gens, je suis Dumbledore !" Dit-il avec un air d'incrédulité.

AHAH, ils nous a fait écrouler de rire le vieux roux même Dobby a du mal à s'en remettre. C'est qu'il a de l'humour ce type là.

"Dobby est très heureux de rencontrer le bouffon. Un jour, le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby "j'ai besoin de m'amuser ces temps ci, je vais peut être engager quelqu'un." Vous postulez ?" demanda Dobby avec un grand sourire

Le teint du roux vira du rose aux rouge tomate en peu de temps et il annonça :

"ASSEYEZ-VOUS, TOUS LES QUATRES"

Waw, il peut être effrayant le rouquin. On ne discuta pas un mot et alla s'asseoir sur les chaises sauf Dobby qui préférait le sol selon ses dires.

"Je suis Albus Dumbledore, et même si vous ne me croyez pas, j'aimerais à tous connaître votre identité."

Dobby commença :

"Dobby se nomme Dobby, Dobby est un elfe libre qui adore les chaussettes, Dobby travail à Poudlard comme cuisinier et Dobby à la chance d'être le premier elfe cuisinier qui a réussi a se faire payer par son patron, c'est à dire, le professeur Dumbledore."

Le "Dumbledore" resta bouche bée. Jamais il n'avait vu un elfe comme Dobby, et pourtant il en avait vu passer des elfes, il y en avait intelligent, parfois marrent mais pas un seul n'a été fier d'être libre. Sauf, lui, Dobby.

"Moi, Je suis Luna Lovegood, élève de Serdaigle et chasseuse de nargoles à ses heures perdues." Dit Luna d'une voix bien à elle.

"Moi, je suis Seamus Finnigan, élève de Gryffondor. J'ai jamais eu de très bonnes notes mais je suis un aventurier. Et les aventurier ne reste pas derrière un bureau. C'est pour ça que dans à peu prés trois ans, je ferais le tour du monde à la quête d'un maximum de connaissances."

"Alors, moi je suis Harry Potter, survivants, élu et tout le foutoir qui va avec. Je suis orphelin mais je considère Remus Lupin comme mon oncle et mes amis comme mes frères et sœur."

Des quatre discours de présentation, les deux qui surprirent le plus "Dumbledore" sont bien ceux de Harry et Dobby. Il y avait dans celui de Dobby de la détermination et du savoir. Dans celui de Harry, il y avait que du regrets et de l'amertume.

"Pouvez vous me dire le nom de vos parents ainsi que le nom de jeune fille de vos mères ?"

"La mère de Dobby s'appelait June et le père de Dobby Tchips. Ils sont morts tous les deux à cause de la famille Malfoy." Dit Dobby avec un pointe de tristesse.

"Ma mère à moi, s'appelait Sunny Choner et mon père Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Ma mére s'appelle Samantha Jones et mon père Éric Finnigan. Mon père est un moldu"

"Ma mére s'appelait Lily Evans, je ne l'ai jamais connu que par les yeux de mon parrain Sirius ainsi que pour mon père James Potter."

"Et vous êtes nés en quel années ?" demanda le roux de plus en plus surpris.

"Dobby ne le sait pas, monsieur, désolée. Veuillez pardonnez à Dobby son manque de savoir." supplia Dobby avant de se faire coupez par Harry

"Seamus et moi sommes nés en 1980 mais Luna, elle, est née en 1981."expliqua Harry à un roux complètement surpris.

"Eh bien, jeune gens, il semblerait que vous venez du futur." Dit Dumbledore sans cachez sa surprise et son inquiétude

Il a bien dit Futur ?

A suivre...

...

Bon, voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ?

Alors aux prochain chapitre les choses se corsent.

"La répartition et le nouvel emploie de Dobby"

À votre avis qui sera où ? et quel est le nouvel emploie de Dobby ?


	4. le choc de la Répartition

"Vous avez dit que l'on venait du futur ?!" Demanda Luna, pour la première fois avec une voix surprise.

"Oui, miss Lovegood. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 13 septembre 1978."

"Mais comment cela ce fait-il que nous nous retrouvions ici tous les quatre , alors que nous n'étions pas aux même endroit quand nous sommes tombés ?" demanda Luna avec le profil parfait d'une Serdaigle.

"Je l'ignore, vous faisiez au moment où vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le parc de Poudlard ?" Demanda Dumbledore aux quatre voyageurs du temps.

"Dobby était en train de faire de la vaisselles dans les cuisines quand Dobby s'est retrouvé tête la première dans le parc de Poudlard." Dit-il sans reprendre son souffle.

"Moi, j'étais en cours de botanique et je m'ennuyais." Dit-elle sans faire attention au regard de reproche que lui lança Dumbledore.

"Alors c'est peut être notre fautes alors." Dit Seamus à Harry

"Hmm je pense bien oui."

"Que s'est-il passé pour vous deux?" Demanda un Dumbledore soupçonneux.

"Eh bien nous étions en potion, en train de faire le "putatis in persona" je croit, et quand Seamus a mis l'essence de sa baguette dans le chaudron une fumée verte et bleu c'est échappée et une seconde plus tard nous étions tous les quatre dans le parc de Poudlard."

"Mais alors comment se fait-il que Luna et Dobby soient ici aussi avec nous ?"

"Je l'ignore M. Finnigan. Mais je rechercherai un moyen de vous faire retourner dans votre présent."

"Alors c'est vrai ? Nous sommes bien dans le passé ?" demanda Luna

"Je le crains Mlle Lovegood" soupira Dumbledore.

"Donc, ça veut dire que le jolie jeune femme qui nous a accompagné ici est ... McGonagall ?"demanda Seamus avec effroi.

"En effet M. Finnigan. Bref, j'ai pensé que, le temps que je n'aurai pas trouvé le moyen de vous faire revenir à votre époque, vous pourriez commencer votre années dans cette époque, cela vous convient ?" Demanda Albus aux trois adolescent.

"Parfaitement !" Répondit Luna avec joie.

"Et que fera Dobby pendant ce temps monsieur ?" demanda Dobby

"Dobby, toi, tu seras mon assistant personnel" Dit Dumbledore en regardant Dobby avec estime.

"Oh c'est un honneur que vous faîtes à Dobby, monsieur" Dobby était presque en larmes.

"Très bien maintenant je vais changer ton apparence Harry et aussi la tienne Luna. Vous ressemblez bien trop à vos parents.

Et la minutes qui suivirent, au lieu d'une blonde aux yeux bleu, nous avons une brune aux yeux gris. Et Harry, au lieu d'avoir les cheveux noir désordonnée et les yeux vers il eut les cheveux brun lisse et des yeux bleus.

"Luna tu t'appelleras maintenant Luna Oalc et Harry, tu t'appelleras Harry Oalc. Quand à toi, Seamus, même si ton nom te vient de ton père moldu, nous allons quand même le changer, enfin plutôt le raccourcir. Tu t'appelleras maintenant Seamus Finn. Harry et Luna vous êtes maintenant frères et sœur. Vous venez tous les trois de Nouvelle Zélande et vous preniez des cours par correspondance mais comme maintenant votre pays n'accepte plus que les éléves fassent des cours pas correspondance, vous êtes venus à Poudlard. Avez vous bien compris ?"

"Oui professeur" répondirent-ils tous en même temps.

"Ah, et aussi essayaient de ne pas trop vous faire remarquer." Conseilla Dumbledore avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

_Mais comment voulait-il que l'on ne se fassent pas remarquer. Moi, avec mon talent de m'attirer que des ennuies. Seamus, avec son talent de tout faire exploser. Et Luna, avec son air rêveuse et les bêtise qu'elle dit sans s'en rendre compte c'est mission impossible._Pensa Harry.

"Vous dormirez ce soir, dans mes appartements en attendant d'être encore une fois réparti. J'ai demandé aux choixpeau de ne pas vous mettre dans vos anciennes maisons. Donc cette année, Luna, tu ne seras pas à Serdaigle, Harry et Seamus vous ne serez pas à Gryffondor. La répartition se passera demain à midi. Soyez prêts. Bonne Nuit. Dobby tu viens avec moi."

Et ils partirent laissant deux garçons interloquée et une fille qui dormait déjà.

_À coup sûr, je vais me retrouver à Serpentard.. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans cette maison de fou et me retrouver avec les Lestrange et Malfoy père._

Et c'est sur cette pensé qu'il s'endormit rejoignant le pays des rêves.

...

Le lendemain vers midi le directeur se leva :

"Bonjour, à tous ! J'espère que la matinée c'est bien passer pour tout le monde. J'ai une grande annonce à vous dire. Aujourd'hui, l'école accueillera 3 élèves en plus qui nous viennent de Nouvelle Zélande. Deux d'entre eux entreront directement en 6ème année tandis que la plus jeune entrera en 5ème année. Ils passeront sous le choixpeau pour pouvoir être répartit. J'espère que vous leu réserverait le plus grand accueil."

Et il se remis à sa place tandis que McGonagall déroula un tout petit parchemin et dit :

"Harry Oalc !"

Harry s'avança en ayant beaucoup plus peur que la première fois qu'il était passer sous ce chapeaux. Il s'installa sur le tabouret et mis le le chapeaux sur sa tête :

"Tiens, mais c'est mon cher Potter, alors, voyons voir..."

"Sil vous plaît je ne veut pas aller à Serpentard, il y a tous les mangemorts las bas." Supplia t-il

"Oh, oui Serpentard t'irait à merveille mais cela ne t'aidera en rien. Moi, je pense que tu es un Gryffondor dans l'âme et dans le caractère aussi. Tu fonces tout le temps tête baissée sans réfléchir aux conséquence de tes actes. Cette année tu apprendras à réfléchir et à ne plus foncer tête baissée avec les ... SERDAIGLE !"

La table du milieu l'applaudit alors il se leva et alla s'asseoir avec ses nouveaux compagnons.

_WAW ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé aller, ici à Serdaigle. La maison des intelligents. Et pourtant j'y suis, ça me fait un peu de peine de pas être avec mes parents à Gryffondor mais foie de Potter, il fera tout pour se rapprocher de ses parents._Pensa t-il

"Luna Oalc !"

Je m'avance, je n'ai pas peur toutes les maisons sont enrichissantes pour l'esprit même chez les Serpentard. Elle s'installa, mis le chapeaux sur sa tête et :

"Tiens, mais c'est Luna Lovegood. Tu m'avais fait prendre du temps la première. Tu était très dur à placer, tu sais? Mais là en voyant ton esprit et ton passé, je peut dire qu'on t'a souvent maltraiter et insulter et que toi tu te laissait toujours faire. Il est temps, Luna, de montrer qui tu es et d'élever ta voix. TU ES LUNA LOVEGOOD et tu ne te laisseras plus jamais marcher sur les pieds. Et cette leçon, tu va l'apprendre chez les... GRYFFONDOR !

Luna resta interloqué devant le discours du chapeaux. Elle s'avança vers la table des Griffons et s'assit près d'une rousse. Elle sut directe que c'était la fameuse Lily Evans ! Elle a les même yeux que Harry. Cette année sera vraiment chouette. Elle regarda vers la table des Poufsouffle et vit sa mère. Elle eut un sourire nostalgique et ré intéressa à la répartition, il manquait plus que Seamus.

"Seamus Finn !"

Je m'avança d'un pas décidé, m'installa, pris le chapeaux et le fourra sur ma tête.

"Seamus Finnigan.. Hmm, je savait que tu allais êtres le plus dur à répartir. Tu as beaucoup de courage et beaucoup de bravoure et ta loyauté est sans limite mais Poufsouffle ne t'attireras que vers le fond. Je voit que tu n'es pas du tout rusé et farouche pourtant à ton époque une guerre se prépare et sans ruse tu n'arriveras à rien. C'est pour cela que tu va apprendre à l'être avec les ... SERPENTARD !

Seamus resta choqué en entendant la décision de ce stupide chapeau. Il ne voulait pas aller à la table où Voldemort y avait mangé avant lui et où Malefoy y mangera dans quelques années. Mais il se leva quand même et alla s'asseoir avec des futurs mangemorts.

A SUIVRE...

...

Alors comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre ?

Harry à Serdaigle ?

Luna à Gryffondor ?

Seamus à Serpentard ?

Surpris ?


	5. Connaissance

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoirs des filles :**

"Bonjour Luna, je m'appelle Lily et voici Élise et Floriane. Tu seras avec nous dans le dortoirs car il n'y a plus de place dans les dortoirs des cinquièmes années."

"Aucun problème !" Dit-elle avec joie.

"Comment se fait-il que tu sois venu à Poudlard pour ta 6ème année et pas en même temps que les autres ?" Demanda Floriane

"Avant, je prenais des cours par correspondance mais le ministère de la magie trouvent que c'est une perte de temps. Alors, ils ont fait interdire les études par correspondance je suis donc venu à Poudlard avec mon frère Harry qui, lui, a été réparti à Serdaigle." Expliqua t-elle.

"Oh, alors c'est comment la Nouvelle Zélande ?" demanda Élise avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

"C'est ... Banale. Il y a très peu de sorcier car c'est un petit payse. Il doit y en avoir une centaine. C'est pour cela que le ministre de la magie refuse catégoriquement qu'il y ai une école de magie ou un chemin de traverse comme chez vous. Il y a beaucoup de moldu là bas souvent des touristes d'ailleurs c'est grâce à eux que j'ai appris à parler français, espagnole et néerlandais"

_Je déteste mentir_ _mais bon il le faut. Oh moins, je n'ai pas inventé ce que j'ai dit à propos des langues que je parles et du ministére . C'est tellement dur de devoir inventé quelque chose sur un pays où l'on a jamais posé le pieds. J'espére que Harry et Seamus se débrouille mieux que moi._

**Salle commune des Serdaigles, dortoirs des garçons. :**

_Il est dix neuf heure. Je ne dors jamais à cet heure là moi, même chez les Dursley. Je ne suis pas fatigué du tout. Les Serdaigle ne sont pas marrents et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'entraide jamais. Quand je suis arrivé, personne ne m'a dit où se trouvait la salle commune et où se trouvait le dortoirs des garçon. J'ai dû me débrouiller seul. SEUL. Alors que je suis censé être un nouveaux dans cette école. Et puis, ils ont l'air de ne pas se préoccuper de moi : ils ne m'ont aucune question depuis mon arrivé. Je suis sûr que les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ont dû les bombarder de questions. Pauvre Seamus, je me demande comment il fera pour tenir le coup à Serpentard. _Pensa Harry dans son nouveaux dortoir.

**Salle commune des Serpentards, dortoirs des garçons :**

"De quel famille es-tu ?" demanda un grand blond que Seamus n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaître tellement il ressemblait à son fils Malefoy.

"Je suis un Finn"

"Sang pur ?"

"Évidemment !" Ment-il avec un air vexé sur le visage.

_Si je dit que je suis un sang mêlé, il fera de ma vie un enfer. Il suffit de voir Rogue pour comprendre qu'il n'a pas la vie facile chez les Serpentard._

"Très bien. Tu me plaît bien toi. J'aimerai que tu vienne dans mon dortoir mais il n'y a plus de place. Tu devras aller avec Rogue."

Vu mon visage, je suis sûr qu'il sut tout de suite que ça me dégoutterait de partager avec lui mon dortoir.

"Oui, je sais c'est qu'un vulgaire sang mêlé mais c'est le seul qui ne t'embêtera pas trop. Pas vrai Severus ?" Demanda Malefoy père en se retournant vers le garçon aux cheveux gras.

Il hocha la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il a l'air minable celui là, ne put s'empêcher de penser Seamus.

"Bon, je suis désolé mais je vais devoir vous fausser compagnie, le voyage a été long et j'aimerais me reposer." Expliqua Seamus.

_Même si ce n'est pas vrai, il est hors de question que je reste une minute de plus avec ces futurs mangemorts. _Pensa Seamus.

"Très bien, montre lui le chemin Severus."Ordonna Lucius.

Et il partirent vers leurs dortoirs un avec la tête baissée et l'autre avec des questions plein la tête.

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoirs des maraudeurs :**

"Qu'est ce que vous en pensez, vous, des nouveaux ?" Demanda un gros garçon du nom de Peter.

"Je pense que le garçon de Serdaigle pourrait nous faire concurrence vu comment il est plutôt charment et musclé." Répondit un garçon charment répondant au nom de Sirius.

"Moi, je pense qu'il doit être vraiment proche de sa sœur, quand le chapeau a crié "Gryffondor" il avait l'air d'être plutôt déçu." Continua un garçon brun nommé Remus.

"Eh bien, en tout cas, si il me vole ma Lily, je lui ferai la peau." Menaça un garçon charment prénommait James.

**Bureau de d'Albus Dumbledore :**

"Albus, il y a un problème avec les nouveaux. Seamus et Luna ne vous ont pas dit leurs vrais noms. Je les ai rencontré ce matin, ils étaient avec Potter. Il m'ont dit qu'ils s'appelaient Seamus Finnigan et Luna Lovegood".

"Oh, vous avez du vous trompé Minerva. Je leurs ai fait passé un test d'identité à tous avant de les accepter à Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas Minerva, ils ne sont pas vraiment pas dangereux.' Répondit Albus.

_Oui, c'est ça. Dites que je suis stupides aussi Albus. Je mènerait seul mon enquête et je découvrirait qui ils sont vraiment._Pensa Minerva avant de partir vexé que le directeur ne lui fasse pas confiance.

**Grande Salle, 7h30 :**

"Salut le nouveaux, je suis la préfète de Serdaigle. Ton emploie du temps. Tiens le voici !" Dit une voix inconnue en lui passant une feuille.

Harry se retourna pour la remercier. Et, vu son visage, il ne s'attendait pas à voir une si jolie fille. Quand il la vit, son coeur fit un bond. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait "coup de foudre". Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça pour personne pas même pour Cho

"M...Mer..Merci" Bafouilla t-il.

"Timide ?" Demanda t-elle avec un sourire attendri.

"O...Ou...Oui un peu"

"Je comprend, je l'était aussi à ma première entrée à Poudlard. Si tu as besoin de renseignement demande moi." Et elle partit laissant Harry avec ses sentiments confus.

Il l'a regarda encore deux petites secondes puis détourna son regard pour le planter sur la table des Gryffondors, il y trouva Luna qui parlait avec une rousse, sa mére. Alors, toutes timidités envolée, il se leva alla vers leurs table et demanda :

"Bonjour Luna, alors ta soirée ?" Demanda Harry à Luna.

"Oh ça c'est bien passé, les nargoles ne sont pas venus m'embêter aujourd'hui." Répondit Luna avec son habituelle air rêveur.

"Tu peut t'asseoir si tu veut."dit Lily à Harry.

"Oh merci ...?"

"Je m'appelle Lily, mais si tu est aussi énervant que les maraudeurs se sera Evans pour toi !"

"Qui sont les maraudeurs ?" demanda Harry alors qui savait la réponse.

"C'est un groupe, qui ont trouvé comme passe temps ; embêter les Serpentards, plus principalement un Serpentard : Severus Rogue. Oh je les déteste tellement." Répondit Lily.

"Qui sont-ils ?" Demanda Luna qui ne savait vraiment pas qui ils étaient.

"Eh bien, d'abord il y a James Potter, c'est un garçon arrogant et prétentieux. Un macho qui pense que toutes les filles de l'école sont à lui. Et son meilleurs ami Sirius Black est pareil sauf que Black est un expert en blague et en retenue. Il en fait collection. Ensuite, il y a Remus Lupin, Remus lui est un garçon doué et intelligent qui se laisse facilement détourné par les deux autres. Remus est mon meilleur ami, il est tellement différent des trois autres. Ah oui, il y a aussi Peter Pettigrow. Si vous voulait mon avis, Peter est entré dans le groupe juste parce qu'il les suivait à longueur de journée." Répondit Lily.

"Oh, je voit. Ils sont si méchant alors ?

"Méchant n'est pas le mot... Je dirai que ce sont des gamins qui ne grandiront jamais."

"DRING DRING"

Ils se levèrent et Harry demanda :

"Vous avez quoi ?"

"Métamorphose et toi ?"

"Pareil, allons y ensemble, et toi Luna tu as quoi ?

"Études des moldus, à plus tard."

Luna tourna vers la droite tandis qu'Harry, Lily, Élise et Floriane tourna vers la gauche.

**Salle de Métamorphose :**

Un élève était devant la classe :

"Bonjour, madame, je suis le nouveau, où dois-je aller ?" Demanda Harry au professeur.

"Vous irez à côté d' Evans, M. Oalc." En désignant une place vide à côté de Lily.

Il s'assit et le cours commença...

"Tu as vu ça Sirius, Evans avait l'air plutôt contente du choix de McGo. Dit moi qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui ?

"Je ne pense pas, elle ne le connaît même pas. Elle le trouve peut être juste attirant."

"Ah oui, eh bien on va voir si elle le trouve toujours aussi attirant après ça !"

Il tendit sa baguette vers Harry et ...

Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?

(Oubliez pas que reviews existe !)


	6. QUOI ? T'ES AMOUREUX DE MA MERE !

James qui voulait se venger de ce garçon qui osait s'asseoir à côté de sa Lily tendit vers Harry sa baguette et prononça :

"Anumius."

Une lumière bleu s'échappa de sa baguette, qui avait un sourire machiavélique, et se dirigeas vers Harry mais au moment où le sort fut sorti de la baguette, McGonagall traversa l'espace entre les tables et reçu le sortilège qui ne lui été pas adresser. Deux secondes plus tard elle se retrouva avec des oreilles d'âne et un nez de Lapin. James ainsi que toutes l'ensemble de la classe ne put réprimer un grand éclat de rire.

"JAMES POTTER COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR. FINITE !" Beugla le professeur en annulant les effets du sort.

"Vous serez en retenue M. Potter, samedi d heure." Dit-elle avec un sourire purement sadique.

_QUOI ! Mais le samedi, c'est fait pour se reposer et dormir tout la matinée ! _Pensa t-il énervé.

Le cours fini, Harry se diriga vers son prochain cours qui était en commun avec les Serpentards.

_WAW ! Mon père est vraiment un fou. Jamais j'oserai faire ça à McGonagall. La pauvre, elle avait l'air totalement ridicule. Je deviendrai peut être ami avec mon père, qui sait ?_

_Bon, c'est parti pour deux heures de botanique avec les Serpentard. J'aurai enfin l'occasion de parler avec Seamus. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier. _Pensa t-il un petit sourire en coin.

"Vous pouvez entrez les enfants !"

_Oh tiens, Chourave est déjà prof ici _Pensa t-il.

Ils entrèrent. Seamus alla se mettre à côté de Harry quand ...

"Tut tut tut tut ! Ah non, aujourd'hui les places seront mélangés et je vais vous donnez vos places, il est hors de question que les Serpentards ou les Serdaigles se battent entre eux comme la semaine dernière."

"Vous allez nous changé de place ?" Demanda un garçon de Serpentard un peu enveloppé.

"En effet. Donc Elder Alexus avec Greg Field, Milly Valley avec Evan Mordoch, Paige Walter avec Seamus Finnigan, Lirra Russel avec Severus Rogue, Diane Tempel avec Justin Strong et enfin Harry Oalc avec Narcissa Black"

_Comme par hasard, il a fallu que je tombe sur la future Malefoy. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. _Pensa Harry tout en regardant Narcissa venir s'asseoir avec lui.

"Alors pour ce cours nous allons étudier le filet du diable, comment s'en débarrasser et, surtout, comment en produire un. Le filet du diable est une plante très dangereuse mais très efficace aussi." Expliqua Mme Chourave.

"En quoi est-elle efficace, madame ?"Demanda Paige Walter.

"Elle a des propriétés magique vitale pour certaine potion mais aussi, cette plante a été le moyen pour que les sorciers remporte la bataille contre les Trolls en 1324. Les sorciers ont caché la plante sur le sol pou piégé les Trolls, qui étaient venus attaqué les terre sorciers, ce qui a parfaitement bien fonctionner. Et maintenant qui peut me dire comment fait-on pour se débarrasser d'un filet du diable ? Oui, M. Oalc ?" Dit elle en désignant Harry.

"Si nous n'avons pas de baguette à porté de main, je dirais qu'il faut se détendre et surtout ne pas se débattre alors que si on n'a une baguette il suffit juste d'envoyer un lumos puissant." Expliquai-je.

"Très belle explication M. Oalc. 10 point pour Serdaigle. Pour en créer un, il suffit juste de prononcer une formule que vous apprendrez avec le professeur Flitwick."

Et le cours se passa ainsi. J'eus juste le temps de passer un mot à Seamus, qui disait "Rendez vous à 19h devant le salle sur demande.", avant d'entendre la cloche sonnait.

Je retrouvais Lily et Luna dans la Grande Salle, je pouvais m'asseoir avec eux même si j'étais un Serdaigle. Par contre je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que Seamus aille venir s'installer avec nous et à priori il doit pensé la même chose puisque il s'est assis avec les Serpentards.

Harry était en train de parler avec Luna et Lily quand soudain, son coeur manqua un battements. Elle était là, seule. La préfète de Serdaigle. Elle était magnifique mais pourquoi ne mangeait-elle pas avec ses amies ?

"Lily, est ce que tu connais la fille là bas, celle qui mange toute seul ?" demanda Harry.

"Oui, c'est la préfète de ta maison. Elle s'appelle Samantha Jones, pourquoi ?" demanda Lily avec un sourire narquois.

"Oh, pour rien. J'avais besoin de lui demander quelque chose." Mentit-il avec assurance.

"Vas lui demander tout de suite. Elle est seule en plus." dit Luna.

Et il se leva, ses jambes tremblaient. Il rejoignit celle qui avait fait chavirer son coeur et lui dit :

"Bonjour, je suis Harry. On s'est parler hier."

"Oh salut, oui je m'en souviens. Tu es le garçon timide." Dit-elle avec un sourire resplendissant.

"Oui, le garçon timide c'est moi. Eh bien, hier tu m'avais dit que si j'avais un problème je pouvais te le demander. L'offre marche toujours ?" demanda Harry de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

"Bien sur. De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"Est-ce que tu pourrais me faire visiter Poudlard ?"

"Il n'y a pas de problème. Quand tu veux ?"

"Allons y maintenant ?"

"Très bien. Suis moi !"

Et ils partirent sans ce voir qu'une rousse les regardait avec un petit sourire attendri.

"Alors parles moi de toi, Samantha."

"Tu peux m'appeler Sam, tu sais et puis il n'y a rien à dire sur moi. J'ai une vie plutôt banale entre cours et vacances." sourit-elle à Harry."

"Parles moi de tes amis, de tes cours, de ta famille..."

"Tu es très curieux Harry. Et je n'ai pas d'amis. Les Serdaigles ne veulent pas être amis avec moi car ils me trouvent trop intelligente. J'ai eu un O partout à mes épreuves de buses à part en Histoire de La Magie. Tu sais les Serdaigles ne sont pas comme les Gryffondors ou les le Poufsouffles. Ils se mettent souvent des bâtons dans les roues et ils sont constamment en compétition pour savoir qui est le plus intelligent. Je suis en septième année et j'ai de très bonnes notes. Quand à ma famille, je suis née à Londres de parents moldus ce qui est encore plus dur pour se faire des amis." Elle avait dit tout cela avec tant de tristesse que ça a déchiré le cœur d'Harry.

"Eh bien, moi je veux bien être ton ami." Se proposa gentiment Harry qui voulait être bien plus qui voulait être bien plus qu'un ami pour Sam.

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Sam avec les yeux remplis d'espoirs.

"Oui évidemment. Écoute, samedi il y a la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard, tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?" Demanda Harry d'une voix qui se voulait innocente.

"Pourquoi pas."

"Bon, désolée je doit aller rejoindre ma sœur, Luna. Je doit lui demander quelque chose. Au revoir."

"Au revoir Harry."

Et ils se quittèrent avec la promesse d'aller ensemble à Prés-Au-Lard.

**Salle sur demande, 19heure :**

"Alors, il te laisse au moins tranquille à Serpentard ?"Demanda Harry avec un sourire compatissant.

"Oui, je leurs ai dit que j'étais un sang pur. Ils m'ont cru mais j'ai pas pu échapper au dortoir que je partage avec Rogue. Alors, et toi, avec les Serdaigles ça se passe mieux que moi ?" Soupira Seamus.

"Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille, quand je l'ai vu mon coeur a fait "boum". Elle est si belle. Je croit que je suis amoureux." Dit Harry avec sourire rêveur.

"Oh notre petit Potter est amoureux ! C'est quoi son petit nom ? demanda Seamus avec un sourire moqueur.

"Samantha, Samantha Jones. On doit aller ensem...

"QUOI ! TU ES AMOUREUX DE MA MÈRE !"


	7. Semus, pas si gentil que ça !

Seamus ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry était amoureuse de sa mére. C'était, pour Seamus, impensable, qu'Harry soit amoureux de la femme qui l'a mis au monde.

-Sam est ta mère ? Demanda Harry sous le choque de cette révélation.

-Oui, ne t'approches pas d'elle. C'est ma mére ! Menaça Seamus en pointant son index vers le survivant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne sortirai pas avec elle. Dit calmement Harry.

-Je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble, et je ne veut pas non plus vous voir amies.

-Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas être son ami. Elle est seule. Elle souffre d'être si seule. Alors je serai son ami, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Très bien. Alors nous, nous ne le serons plus. Ils va falloir faire un choix Harry. Soit elle, soit moi.

-Comment Peut-tu être aussi... Serpentard. C'est ta mère. Tu ne veux donc pas son bonheur ? Ne veux-tu pas la voir heureuse. Tu es un égoïste. Je ne pensais pas qu'être chez les Serpentard te changerai à ce point Seamus. Tu me déçois.

Il marcha jusqu'à la porte de sortit puis se retourna et dit :

-Au fait, je choisi Sam.

Et il partit, laissant Seamus avec sa conscience.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

Luna, quand à elle, était dans les cachots avec Dobby. Elle essayez de préparez la potion qui les ramènerait dans leurs présent.

-Tu sais Dobby, je ne me suis jamais autant amusé depuis que je suis dans cette époque. Mais je sais qu'il va falloir repartir. Harry a quand même une mission à faire là bas et Seamus a horreur d'être à Serpentard.

-Oui, monsieur Harry Potter doit nous débarrasser du seigneur des ténèbres. Monsieur Harry Potter est tellement fort et tellement gentil. Monsieur Seamus Finnigan est quelque peu énervant mais d'une gentillesse rare, je pense que mademoiselle Luna Lovegood doit vraiment être spécial.

Luna sourit. Elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'un peu plus excentrique qu'elle même.

-Pourquoi suis-je spécial ?

-Eh bien monsieur Seamus Finnigan vous aime. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demanda Dobby avec un air bête sur le visage.

Luna vira au rouge.

-M..Mais...Non voyons p..pour...pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Eh bien, les elfes ont des pouvoirs que les sorciers n'ont pas. Les elfes peuvent ressentir l'amour qu'il y a entre deux personnes. Monsieur Ronald Weasley et mademoiselle Hermione Granger par exemple ou mademoiselle Cho Chang qui aime deux personnes à la fois. Monsieur Cedric Diggory, et Monsieur Harry Potter. Tous les elfes ont ressenti sa tristesse le jour de la mort de Monsieur Cedric Diggory.

-Sans vouloir te vexer Dobby, tous les habitants de Poudlard ont puent ressentir la tristesse de Cho. Mais bon, on ne va pas commencer à déprimer à cause de la mort de Cedric. Il faut aller de l'avant. Alors, dit moi Dobby, quel pouvoir vous, les elfes, avez en réserve ?

-Eh bien, chaque elfe à un pouvoir rien qu'à lui. Winky a le pouvoir de traverser les murs, ceux qui n'est pas bien efficace quand on sait transplaner. Chips, un ami de Dobby, a le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en humain. Dobby, lui, a le pouvoir de transplaner à travers le temps.

Luna s'arrêta de tourner la portion, elle tourna la tête vers l'elfe. Elle avait les yeux ronds. Elle pensa directement que Dobby pourrait les faire revenir dans leurs temps.

-Tu pourrais nous faire revenir à notre époque ? Demanda Luna, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

-Hélas non mademoiselle Luna Lovegood. Dobby n'est pas encore né.

Luna était de plus en plus surprise.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien votre idée aurait put marcher si c'était Dobby qui vous aviez envoyer dans ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas le cas c'est une potion donc techniquement Dobby n'est pas né.

-Ah je vois. Donc tu ne pourrais pas revenir dans notre époque voir comment les autres se portent ?

-Non, désolée mademoiselle Luna Lovegood.

-Ce n'est pas grave? Je les reverrai bien vite de toute façon. J'en suis sûr.

Mais Luna n'était plus sûr de rien. Elle était en train de préparer la potion que Harry avait faite. Cette potion était peut être leurs seul espoir. D'ailleurs la potion était terminé. Il ne manquait plus que l'essence de deux baguettes différentes. Bien, maintenant, il va falloir trouver Seamus et Harry.

-Dobby, peux-tu aller me chercher Harry, Seamus et le professeur Dumbledore sil te plaît ?

-Dobby y va tout de suite mademoiselle Luna Lovegood.

Et Dobby disparu dans "poc" sonore. Il réapparut dans le bureau du directeur.

-Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Dobby, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-C'est mademoiselle Luna qui m'envoie vous cherchez. Dobby pense que mademoiselle Luna a enfin fini la potion qui pourra nous ramener dans notre époque.

-Très bien. J'imagine que tu doit maintenant aller prévenir les deux autres. Eh bien vas y mon cher Dobby.

Dumbledore sourit, toujours étonné par cet elfe si.. Libre. Jamais un elfe de maison lui a dit ce qu'il pensait. Ils se contentent juste d'obéir.

Dobby quand à lui disparut avec toujours ce même "poc" sonore. Mais cette fois ci, il réapparut dans la salle sur demande aux côtés du jeune Finnigan.

-Bonjour Monsieur Seamus Finnigan.

Seamus qui n'avait pas entendu l'arrivé de Dobby se retourna, baguette en main. Il la baissa quand il aperçu que c'était juste Dobby.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Seamus férocement.

-Dobby est venu prévenir monsieur Seamus Finnigan que mademoiselle Luna Lovegood l'attendait dans les cachots de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Pourquoi a t-elle besoin de moi ? Elle a ses Gryffondors, ses fidèles toutous maintenant. Qu'elle me foute un peu la paix la blondinette.

Dobby prit un air choqué. Dobby vit , grâce à ses pouvoir d'elfe, que Seamus ne ressentait plus rien pour Luna. Dobby en fut attristé car il avait bien ressentit que Luna, elle, l'aimait à la folie, si ce n'est même plus.

-Dobby pense que mademoiselle Luna Lovegood a fini de préparer la potion qui nous ramènerait tous dans notre époque.

-Rah ! Pourquoi n'as tu pas commencé par ça stupide elfe de maison !

-Dobby est vraiment désolé.

Dobby était en larme en train de se cogner la tête contre le sol. Il ne vit pas le sourire diabolique qu'abordait Seamus.

-Est-ce que tu as prévenu Potter ? demanda Seamus avec un ton mauvais.

-Non, Dobby va le faire maintenant.

-Tu crois. Moi, je ne pense pas.

Seamus sortit alors sa baguette, la pointa vers Dobby et prononça :

_-Petrificus Totalus !_

Dobby tomba alors pétrifié.

-Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas.

Seamus se retourna pour aller vers la sortie. Mais s'arrêta juste avant de passer la porte. Il avait eut une idée. Il retourna alors sur ses pas. Et pointa sa baguette contre Dobby :

-On m'a dit que les elfes de maisons avaient de grands pouvoirs. Nous allons voir ça. _LEGIMENS !_

Il vit alors une tornade de souvenirs l'envahir. Il vit Dobby pleurant devant le cadavre d'un autre elfe. Sûrement sa mére ou son père pensa Seamus pas triste, ni touché plus que ça. Il vit le jour où les Malefoy l'emmenèrent dans leurs manoir. Il vit Dobby se punir. Il fut aussi témoin de la libération de Dobby. _Pathétique ! _Pensa t-il.

Mais, alors qu'il désespéré à trouver quelque chose dans la mémoire de cet elfe. Il vit la conversation que Dobby avait eut quelque minutes plus tôt avec Luna. Il eut un sourire diabolique et se retira de la mémoire de l'elfe. Il vit alors que l'elfe pleurait.

_-Endoloris ! _Voilà une bonne raison de pleurer. Stupide elfe. Dit Seamus avec une lueur folle dans les yeux.

Il sortit de la salle sur demande et rejoignit les cachots. Il arriva enfin et il vit que les cachots étaient occupé par Dumbledore et Lovegood. Il s'avança et mima être essoufflé.

-Vous me croirez jamais ! Devinez qui est repartit dans notre époque ? Harry et Dobby !

-Impossible ! Répondit Luna.

-Je t'assure que si. Je les ai vu dans le couloir. Ils se tenaient par la main puis il y a eu une couleur violette qui ressortait dans le corps de ... Dobby puis "pouf" plus rien, ils n'étaient plus là.

-Non, impossible. Dobby m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner à travers le temps parce que c'est pas lui qui nous a envoyé dans cette époque mais une potion.

-Eh bien, il a dût se passer quelque chose pour que Dobby puisse récupérer son pouvoir. Dit calmement le professeur Dumbledore.

-Oui, ils ont eu de la chance. Et nous aussi on va en avoir. Grâce à ta potion Luna on va, peut être, enfin pouvoir retourner dans notre présent. On va pouvoir tous les revoir. S'exclama Seamus avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Ginny et Neville m'ont tellement manqué. Bon ils manque plus que les essences de deux baguettes différentes. Tu es prêt Seamus ?

-Depuis longtemps. Dit un Seamus souriant.

-Alors commence.

Seamus s'avança donc en pensant à ce qu'il gagnerai en étant dans le futur. Il agita sa baguette pendant cinq secondes et une petite poudre verte argent en sortie. Cette fois ci rien ne se passa. Il laissa donc sa place à Luna qui s'avança.

-Bon, et bien, au revoir professeur Dumbledore. Dit-elle à l'adresse du directeur.

-Au revoir jeune fille. Et pourriez vous dire à Dobby, quand vous serez dans votre monde, qu'il m'a toujours impressionné.

-Je n'y manquerai pas professeur. Dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Luna secoua sa baguette en pensent à tous ceux qu'elle reverrait : Hermione, Ron, Fred et George, Ginny, Neville... C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit une petite poudre mi-blanche mi-jaune sortir de sa baguette.

Mais, au lieu de sentir ce qu'ils avaient sentit lors de leurs premier voyage c'est-à-dire : se sentir aspiré et décollé du sol. Il ne sentirent rien si ce n'est la fumée jaune qui avait pris place dans la salle.

Ils entendirent au bout de quelques minutes un grand "BOOM" comme si quelque chose de lourd venait de tomber.

Luna, Seamus et Dumbledore sortirent alors leurs baguettes et les pointa vers la source du bruit. Dumbledore qui, à cause de la fumée, n'y voyait rien prononça une formule que les deux plus jeunes n'entendirent pas. La fumée s'évapora peu à peu.

Quand la fumée disparu totalement les trois individu s'avancèrent jusqu'à la source du bruit. C'est là qu'ils virent un garçon allongée, visiblement inconscient.

"NEVILLE !"

Luna venait de crier et se jeta vers le corps inconscient. Elle vit alors, avec soulagement, qu'il respirait encore.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

**Poudlard, 1996 :**

Une jeune fille rousse et un garçon étaient assis sur les escaliers de la grande école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

La fille pleurait et le garçon essayait, tant bien que mal, de la réconfortait.

-E.. Et si on ... On ne les retrouverait jamais ? Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrait sans Luna et Harry ! Oh Neville.

La jeune fille pleurait à grosses gouttes. Elle semblait terriblement triste.

-Ginny, ne t'en fait pas on les retrouvera; Harry et Luna sont forts. En plus, il y a Seamus pour les faire rire si ils sont déprimés. Lui dit t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ginny se leva, rouge de colère.

-Seamus est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu-Sais-Qui aura sûrement pensé que se serait amusant de le torturer devant Harry.

-Ginny, tu es sur les nerfs. Tu devrais dormir. Viens, je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle commune.

Il se leva. Ils marchèrent ensemble dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard. Mais, alors qu'il parlait à Ginny, il se sentit entraîné vers le mur de droit. Tout ce qu'il pût entendre et Ginny criait son prénom avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

**Poudlard, 1978 :**

_Levicorpus ! _Dit Luna en tendant sa baguette vers Neville.

Neville se souleva et ils marchèrent tous en direction de l'infirmerie. Sur la route, Luna constata le regard sombre de Seamus. Le pauvre, se dit-elle, il avait vraiment envie de rentrer.

"Au lieu de rentrer chez nous on en ramène encore un ! Oui, c'est génial n'est ce pas ? Après tout, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. S'exclama Seamus faussement content.

Sur le chemin qui menait à l'infirmerie, ils virent deux personnes courir vers eux. Un tout petit et l'autre très maigre mais beaucoup plus grand que le premier. Plus les silhouettes se rapprochait, plus Seamus devenait pâle.

Seamus sortit discrètement sa baguette et la pointa vers les deux personnes et prononça en chuchotant :

-_Impero ! _

Les silhouettes, qui jusque là courrait à toute vitesse, se mirent à marcher lentement.

Luna qui, maintenant était assez proche pour pouvoir reconnaître les deux personnes, eut une exclamation surprise.

-Harry ? Dobby ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Seamus nous a dit que Dobby avait réussi à partir de cette époque ci pour aller à la notre.

-Dobby le pensait aussi, mais Dobby avait sur-estimé son pouvoir. Au lieu d'avoir changé d'époque nous avons changé d'endroit. Dobby et monsieur Harry Potter ont atterri dans la forêt interdite. Dobby est désolé.

Bien que Seamus sentait que Dobby était parfaitement à son contrôle c'était autre chose pour Harry qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de résistait. Mais Seamus avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il pointa, toujours discrètement, sa baguette vers Harry et murmura :

-_Oubliette !_

Ce sort eut, non seulement l'efficacité de lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait durant ces dernières heures mais aussi de lui faire perdre toute force de résistait. Ainsi Harry était entièrement à son contrôle.

Seamus pensa alors qu'il avait utilisé deux des trois sortilèges impardonnables et ça devant le "soit-disant" plus puissant sorcier du monde.

-Luna, va déposer Neville à l'infirmerie. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard. Je pense que Harry et Dobby ont besoin de se reposer. Je les emmène dans la salle-sur demande. Dit Seamus.

-Bien, à toute à l'heure alors.

Seamus partit alors avec Harry et Dobby toujours sous son contrôle.

Arriver dans la salle sur-demande, il prit la baguette de Harry et mis un sort anti-transplanage au cas où ... Puis, il leva le sort.

Harry qui avait repris ses esprits leva un visage plus que coléreux vers Semus.

-Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ? Demanda férocement Harry.

-C'est simple, je veut ta mort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer aujourd'hui.

-Oh, et que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Quand je te tuerai, il faudra impérativement que tu sois dans notre époque.

-Et tu crois que Dumbledore te laissera faire ça, crétin ?

-Oh mais qui va le prévenir ? Tu n'as plus de baguette, je te l'ai prise. Tu n'a aucun moyen de te défendre.

-Dobby, va prévenir Dumbledore que nous avons un mangemort à lui livré. Dit-il sans quitté Seamus des yeux.

-Monsieur, Dobby ne peut pas transplaner. Sanglota Dobby.

-Normal, pourriture, j'ai mis des sorts anti-transplanage. Maintenant, Potter prépare toi à... Dormir.

Seamus pointa sa baguette vers Harry et Dobby.

_-Morpheus !_

Harry et Dobby tombèrent alors endormi.

-Ahah. Bon ce n'est pas que j'ai autre chose à faire mais ... _Oubliette._

Seamus avait pointait sa baguette vers Harry et Dobby. Ils oublièrent tous ceux qui c'est passer durant la journée.

Seamus partit les laissant sur le sol de la salle sur-demande

-Un jour, je te tuerai Potter. Crois moi !

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

_Alors ce chapitre ? Bien ? nul ? Super bien ? Bref, là on entre dans le coeur de l'histoire. L'action commence vraiment à partir de verrez qu'il y aura encore une personne qui rejoindra nos héros._

_Les prochains chapitres seront de plus en plus fait de... Surprise ! :D_

_à bientôt ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fiction. N'oubliait pas les reviews en partant._

_PS : Je fait tout mon possible pour ne pas faire de fautes mais il y en a certaines qui m'échappent !_


	8. Celui qui n'avait jamais eu le choix

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** _Harry est amoureux de la mère de Seamus. Seamus devient méchant et utilise des sortilèges impardonnables sur Harry et Dobby. Luna pense avoir réussis à faire la potion qui les ramèneraient tous dans leurs époque mais Neville apparut tout à coup. _

**Question du chapitre :** _Pourquoi Seamus est-il devenu tout à coup méchant ? La réponse est dans le chapitre. Attendez vous à être étonnés !_

**Note de l'auteur :**_Alors pour ce chapitre, j'ai complètement changé ma façon d'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'ai été très occupé ces temps ci à cause du brevet blanc. Faut réviser dans la vie. N'est pas Serdaigle qui veut :)_

**Chapitre 8 : Celui qui n'avait jamais eu le choix.**

Une semaine. Juste une semaine mais il en avait déjà marre d'être là. Il exécuterait cette mission et il l'a réussirait. La prophétie qu'avait dit cette idiote de Trelawney s'était avéré exacte. Ils étaient là. Eux six. L'elfe, la folle, l'empoté, l'idiot, le survivant et lui.

_Flash-back :_

_C'était un jour comme les autres. Il embêtait Potter et ses toutous comme tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours, il était parti pour aller en cours de potion. Sauf que cette fois ci rien ne se passa comme tous les jours._

_Il était en train de mettre l'essence de sa baguette dans le chaudron quand il vit de la fumée s'échapper du chaudron de Potter et Finnigan. Il avait tout de suite voulu sortir de ce cachot mais il y avait trop de fumée. On n'y voyait absolument rien._

_Puis, une ou deux minutes après l'accident, la fumée se dissipa progressivement. Ils purent y voir clair. Ils purent voir que Potter et Finnigan avaient disparus._

_Tout de suite, le professeur s'affola et sortit du cachot. Sans doute pour aller prévenir Dumbledore. Ils avaient donc quartier libre. C'était la règle de Poudlard, "Si un professeur sort de son heure de cours, qu'importe les raisons, les élèves peuvent, si ils le veulent, sortir du dit cours." Et les tradition à Poudlard sont sacrées._

_Ils purent donc sortir du cours de potion. Il décida de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard, profitant d'être sans ses amis pour être au fois, il préférait être seul pour réfléchir, pour pouvoir penser tranquillement. _

_Ses pas le menèrent aux plus haut des étages de Poudlard. Il voulait voir le professeur Trelawney car il n'avait pas bien compris le dernier cours qu'ils avaient eus. Il monta donc l'échelle et toqua à sa porte. Rien. Il retoqua. Toujours rien. Bizarre. Il décida donc de tourner la poignée. C'était ouvert, il entra._

_"Professeur Trelawney ! Êtes-vous là ?"_

_Rien. Il insista._

_"Professeur ! Je suis Drago Malefoy. Je voudrais vous parler."_

_Toujours rien. Drago commençait à s'agacer. Après plus d'une minute de recherche dans la salle de Trelawney, il baissa les bras. Il en avait marre de chercher après une vieille folle. _

_Mais, alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller, une voix grave attira son attention. Il se tourna pour voir à qui appartenait la voix et vit Trelawney. Ses yeux avaient l'air de sortir de leurs globules. _

_"Le passé resurgira. Plus fort. Plus terrible. Inévitable sera la confrontation. Aux nombres de six. Ils pourront tous nous sauver... Celui qui est. Celui qui voudrait être. Celui qui est courageux. Celle qui cache son intelligence. Celui qui est libre et celui qui n'avait jamais eu le choix. Tous rassemblaient dans une époque qui n'est pas la devra se sacrifier pour protéger tous les autres...Le passé resurgira... Eux six nous sauveront."_

_Drago en resta sans voix. Il partit en courant, le coeur battant._

_Fin du flash-back._

Après l'accident et sa visite chez Trelawney, Drago avait envoyé un hibou à son père pensant, à tord, que son père réussirait à faire virer la folle qu'était Trelawney. Dans sa lettre, Drago lui avait tout expliqué : la potion, la fumée qui les avait envahi, la disparition de Potter et Finnigan puis la prophétie.

Si Drago avait su ce que son père allait faire, jamais il lui aurait envoyé cette maudite lettre. Drago se maudit une fois de plus, il aurait quand même pu prévoir que son père allait remettre la lettre au seigneur des ténèbres. C'était tellement évident, tellement prévisible et pourtant il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde.

Quand il repensait à sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres, Drago eut des frissons.

_Flash-back :_

_Il faisait nuit. La lune était pleine. Le silence régnait tendit qu'un petit "pop" venait le briser. Un jeune homme s'avança, tremblant. Il se dirigea vers le manoir, tête basse. Ce jeune homme allait rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres, un honneur pour lui disait son père. _

_Il marcha encore une bonne minute dans le manoir avant de se retrouver dans un salon. Trois personnes y étaient déjà. Il inclina sa tête en signe de salutations et de soumissions._

_"Bonsoir maître. Bonsoir père. Bonsoir tante Bella." Salua t-il._

_"Bonsoir Drago."_

_Un homme à la tête de serpent venait de le saluer. C'était le seigneur des ténèbres. Il était accompagné par ses deux bras droits : Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. _

_Le silence était lourd, pesant. Le mage noir était en train de tourner autour du jeune blond comme un client venant acheter son produit. Après deux longues minutes, il s'arrêta._

_"Tu seras parfait pour la mission que je vais te donner, Drago. J'espère que tu accepteras."_

_Le ton de sa voix lui dit qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Le seigneur des ténèbres arborait un sourire cruel. Il faisait toujours ce sourire quand il s'apprêter à envoyer un des ses partisans en mission._

_"Je serai heureux d'accepter une mission venant de vous, mon maître."_

_Sa phrase sonnait faux. Il avait répétait ce dialogue avec son père une bonne dizaine de fois avant de venir. Mais... Sa phrase sonnait toujours aussi faux. Il n'était pas du tout heureux d'accepter une mission venant de lui. Il aurait voulu lui cracher à la figure. Il détestait le seigneur des ténèbres. Là où il y avait calme, le mage semait la terreur. Là où tout était paix, le mage semait le désordre._

_Bien sûr Drago détestait les sangs-de-bourbes mais jamais il avait voulu leurs morts. Les méthodes que pratiquait le seigneur des ténèbres étaient barbares._

_"Bien, tu devras aller dans le passé. Tu devras tout faire pour que le Lord Voldemort du passé te remarque, tu devras tout faire pour qu'il te veut dans ses rangs et, une fois que tu auras gagné sa confiance, tu pourras lui révéler le futur."_

_Drago déglutit, il devra tout quitter pour aller dans le... Passé !_

_"Dans quel époque vais-je me retrouver, maître ?"_

_"Eh bien tu te retrouveras dans la même année que ton père lorsque il était encore à Poudlard. Lui sera en septième année et toi en sixième. . . . . Clair ?"_

_Drago était terrorisé. Il voulait être partout sauf ici. Le jeune homme voulait s'en allait loin d'ici et ne plus entendre parlait du seigneur des ténèbres._

_"Severus te donnera de plus ample informations plus tard."_

_Fin du flash-back._

Rogue lui avait tout expliqué. Il lui avait dit qu'il devrait changé tout de son caractère. Il devra devenir agressive, moqueur, cynique. Il devait être un "mini-Rogue".

Il lui avait aussi expliqué comment Potter, Finnigan et Lovegood se sont retrouvés dans le passé. Le maître des potions lui avait dit que ce serait le seigneur des ténèbres qui allait l'envoyé dans le passé avec sa haute magie.

Avant de partir, le mangemort lui avait remis une lettre a donné au seigneur des ténèbres du passé. Il lui avait dit qu'il atterrirai dans la salle sur-demande, que Finnigan sera là lui aussi. Et, surtout qu'il devra attaqué le Gryffondor et prendre son apparence. Rogue lui avait remis deux fioles d'une potion rouge. Il lui avait dit qu'elles servaient toute deux à prendre l'apparence de Finnigan le temps que la mission soit effectué. Il lui en avait donné deux aux cas où il y en aurait une qui se casserait pendant le voyage. Et Drago était parti, loin de son époque, loin de son manoir si confortable.

Il s'était effectivement retrouvé face à Finnigan. Et sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Finnigan se retrouva pétrifié. Drago avait utilisé un sort de legilimencie sur l'irlandais, le blond avait pu ainsi tout savoir de la vie du Gryffondor.

Il avait bu la fiole et s'était transformé, sous les yeux térrifiés du Gryffondor, en Seamus Finnigan. Il avait donc utilisé un sort d'invisibilité pour que personne voit le corps pétrifié de l'irlandais. Drago l'avait pris à bout de bras et avait traversé tout Poudlard pour ensuite cacher Seamus dans la cabane hurlante. Il l'avait, bien sûr, enchaîné et pris sa baguette pour pas qu'il ne s'enfuit quand l'effet du sort disparaîtra ou qu'il ne tente quelque chose. Il était ensuite retourné dans la salle sur-demande afin de s'entraîner à son jeu d'acteur.

Malefoy fut très surpris quand il entendit quelqu'un derrière lui prononcer son faux nom. Il se retourna baguette en main, et fut encore plus surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Dobby, son ancien elfe de maison. Personne ne lui avait dit que l'elfe serai là lui aussi.

Il baissa quand même sa baguette ne voyant aucun signe de danger, et regarda l'elfe avec mépris en lui demanda se qu'il foutait ici. Drago fut surpris de son ton féroce, il n'avait jamais parlé tellement mal à quelqu'un, même pas à un elfe.

L'elfe l'informa que Loufoca l'attendait. Drago eut un sourire sadique, il avait vu dans les souvenirs de Finnigan que le jeune irlandais était fou amoureux de la blonde.

"Pourquoi a t-elle besoin de moi ? Elle a ses Gryffondors, ses fidèles toutous, maintenant ! Qu'elle me foute un peu la paix la blondinette."

Drago se délecta de l'air choqué de l'elfe. Ne plus être Drago Malefoy lui donnait une joie immense.

"Dobby pense que mademoiselle Luna Lovegood a fini de préparer la potion qui nous ramènerait tous chez nous."

Et là, Drago sourit de toutes ses dents. Ça ne faisait qu'une seule heure qu'il était là mais il en avait déjà marre. Il avait là l'occasion de pouvoir retourner chez lui plus tôt que prévu. Il n'aurai qu'à inventer une excuse pour le seigneur des ténèbres. De toute façon, la mage noir était, magiquement parlant, très fatigué. Il pouvait à peine envoyer un _doloris_. Sa décision était prise il allait repartir tout de suite. Il grogna donc un réponse à l'elfe pour la forme.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une idée germa dans son cerveau. Il se retourna vers Dobby et lui demanda :

"Est-ce que tu as prévenu Potter ?"

Dobby lui répondit négativement et il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour lui lancer un "_Petrificus Totalus_". Il allait retrouver Potter, le pétrifier et retourner dans son époque sans son ennemi de toujours.

_Les elfes sont si stupides_. Pensa Drago. _Après tout, pétrifier Dobby avait été aussi facile que pétrifier une carotte. Et dire qu'il y a des gens qui pensent que les elfes ont d'immense pouvoir. Et mais attendez. Dobby est là, à ma merci._

Drago s'avança, arborant un sourire cruel, vers l'elfe pétrifié et lui lança le sort de legilimencie. Le blond se retrouva dans une tempête de souvenir. Il revit le jour où les Malefoy emmena l'elfe dans leur manoir., et il vit aussi une conversation fort intéressante entre Loufoca et Dobby. Ainsi l'elfe avait le pouvoir de voyager à travers le temps. Un sentiment de grand pouvoir anima Drago. Ce sentiment fut vite remplacer par une colère infini.

L'elfe ne leur avait rien dit. Durant aux moins dix ans Dobby avait servi chez les Malefoy et il n'avait jamais révélé ces pouvoirs. Traître. Alors, prit d'un accès fou, Drago leva sa baguette et prononça le sort de douleur. Le sortilège impardonnable.

Drago avait d'abord cru qu'il ressentirai de la satisfaction à voir le corps de Dobby criait de douleur, mais, il ressentit tout autre chose. Après les mots qu'il avait prononcé, Drago avait pu sentir son âme se briser. À cet instant, il avait su. Il avait su que rien ne serai plus pareil. Maintenant, il serait plus cruel. Il deviendrait un monstre. Parce que, à l'instant où il avait annuler le sort, il avait eu envie de recommencer. Et Drago recommencerait, parce que le sortilège "_Doloris_" est comme une drogue.

Il était parti précipitamment de la salle sur-demande pour rejoindre les cachots, espérant ne pas rencontrer Potter sur le chemin. Sur la route, il fit son plan. Potter et l'elfe venaient de partir grâce aux pouvoirs du dernier. Oui, ça pouvait marcher. La blonde le croira de toute façon, elle avait une confiance infini en Finnigan

Bon, il y était. Maintenant, tout reposera sur son jeu d'acteur. Drago pensera à remercier son père en rentrant pour lui avoir donné des leçons de théâtre quand il était plus jeune. Drago entra, faussement essoufflées. Il expliqua à Loufoca et au vieux fou pourquoi Potter et Dobby n'étaient pas là et comment ils ont fait pour reparti à leurs époque. Et, malgré les explications un peu plus forcés qu'il a dû faire à Lovegood, elle finit par le croire. Et elle finit par lui expliqué ce qu'il devait faire pour que la potion fonctionne efficacement.

Drago était très excité. Il allait rentrer chez lui, laissant deux Gryffondors dont le survivant bloqués dans ce temps. Le blond était plus que ravi. Il ordonna à Lovegood de faire plus vite que ça.

Ça y était, elle avait enfin mis l'essence de sa baguette dans le chaudron. Ils pourraient enfin rentrés. Il eut une fumée jaune qui envahit la pièce. Drago souriait de plus en plus, enfin plus que quelques secondes. Son sourire s'envola au moment où il entendit un grand "BOOM !". Il sortit aussitôt sa baguette. Il ne fut pas le seul, Dumbledore et Lovegood avaient fait pareil.

La fumée s'évapora peu à peu. C'est là que Drago entendit Lovegood crié.

"Neville !"

Drago sut alors tout de suite que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il reviendrait dans son temps. Il repensa à son temps. Il repensa à la prophétie. Et Drago blanchit comme si il avait vu un mort. La prophétie venait de se réaliser. Ils étaient maintenant six dans une autre époque. Il y avait l'elfe, Potter, Finnigan, Lovegood, Longdubat et lui. Il repensa alors aux derniers mots de la prophétie :

"_Eux six nous sauveront..."_

Non, impossible. Drago ne sauve personne. Il laissait mourir. Drago n'était pas un Gryffondor plein de gentillesse, lui était un Serpentard plein de haine. C'était improbable que le blond puisse sauver le monde. Il n'était pas un héros mais un méchant. Il étai même marqué par le plus dangereux des mages noirs. Trelawney a dut se tromper. Non vraiment c'était impossible.

Drago suivit Lovegood et Dumbledore dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Avec horreur il vit Potter et Dobby arrivaient au loin. Drago palissait à vue deuil. Il lui fallait un plan et vite. Un plan de dernier recours. Vite, vite, vite, vite. Et soudain une idée surgit. Il prit sa baguette discrètement et prononça, pour la deuxième fois de journée, un sortilège impardonnable.

"_Impero"_

Dobby était complètement sous son contrôle tandis que Potter résistait fermement. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait appris avec le seigneur des ténèbres est que le sortilège "_oubliette" _était un des plus efficace. Ce sortilège est discret, rend faible la personne qui le subit, et fait oublier certaines information à la victime qui le subit. Alors, c'est pour cela que Drago décida de l'envoyer à Potter. Il pu sentir le balafré sous son contrôle. C'était presque jouissive de voir que Potter lui obéissait aux doigts et à l'œil.

Après une bonne minute à parler et à donner des explications Drago ordonna à Luna d'emmener Longdubat à l'infirmerie tandis que lui emmena Potter et Dobby dans la salle-sur-demande. Avant d'entrer, il prit la baguette de Potter et mis des sortilèges anti-transplanage au cas où et leva l' "imperium". Potter s'exclama alors :

"Comment oses-tu nous faire ça ?"

Drago sourit, il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec les nerfs de Potter.

"C'est simple, je veut ta mort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te tuer aujourd'hui."

"Ah et que me vaut cet honneur ?"

Harry lui avait répondu avec toute l'arrogance du monde. Drago détestait qu'on lui réponde comme ça. Il décida donc de mettre Potter encore plus en colère qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"Quand je te tuerai, il faudra impérativement que tu sois dans notre époque."

Drago avait un grand sourire. Jouer avec les nerfs de Potter était très facile.

"Et tu crois que Dumbledore te laisserai faire ça, crétin ?"

Drago était toujours impressionné par l'idiotie de Potter. Il n'avait quand même pas crut que Drago le laisserai partir comme ça. Non, il avait prévu de lui faire subir le sortilège d'_oubliette_, à ce jour son préférée mais pour l'instant il voulait encore s'amuser un peu.

"Oh mais qui ira le prévenir ? Tu n'as plus de baguette, je te l'ai prise. Tu n'as aucun moyen de te défendre."

"Dobby va prévenir Dumbledore. Dit lui que nous avons un mangemort à lui livrer."

Est-ce que Potter et Dobby prenaient Drago pour un crétin ? C'en était presque vexant pour le blond.

"Monsieur Dobby ne peut pas transplaner !"

Drago était de plus et plus en colère.

"Normal, pourriture, j'ai mis des sorts anti-transplanage. Maintenant Potter prépare toi à... Dormir."

Drago lança un sort de sommeil puis l'_oubliette_. Il partit en faisant une promesse de mort à un Potter toujours endormi.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

Le lendemain; Drago entendit une intéressement conversation entre Potter et la mère de Finnigan.

"Salut Harry, tu es toujours d'accord pour la sortie à Prés-au-Lard ?"

Les yeux doux de la fille donnait envie de vomir à Drago. Malgré son envie de vomir, le blond put voir les yeux de Potter qui reflétait une totale incompréhension.

"Qui es-tu ?" Demanda Potter

le brun partit laissant la fille avec la bouche grande ouverte de surprise. Drago se dit qu'il était peut-être aller un peu trop fort avec le sortilèges d'_oubliette_.

**°0°o°0°o°O°0°O°**

Et voilà le nouveaux chapitre. Je suis particulièrement fier de moi pour ce chapitre. Je trouve que c'est un des meilleurs que j'ai fait. Sans vouloir me vanter bien sûr.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pleeeeaaaase :D

Ps : Je pense changer le titre de la fic car il ne sont plus quatre mais six et puis avec les changement qu'il va y avoir dans les prochains chapitres le titre est nul. Je pense mettre "La guerre des époques" bien ou pas ?


End file.
